


Missing You

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Kansas Wolf one-shot smut.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale & Toto (Once Upon a Time), Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Red Riding Hood | Ruby & Widow Lucas | Granny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Missing You

Waking up alone to a relatively empty apartment wasn’t how she’d wanted to start her day. Sure she had Toto to keep her company as well as a rather cute note waiting for her on her bedside table explaining why she had to wake up alone in a bed that should have contained two people instead of only one.

Granny had needed help at the diner and Red just didn’t have the heart to wake her after she’d had such a rough day at the clinic the day before. Dorothy was touched that her wolf had been so thoughtful to let her sleep yet as the day ticked more into the afternoon hours to say she’d missed her would be something of an enormous understatement about the level of longing she never thought she could feel for another person after the loss of her aunt.

It still terrifies her a little just how quickly she’d let this amazing woman claw her way passed all the barriers and walls Dorothy created around herself and her heart. Sometimes she pretended it was just some coincidence of the pair being connected by true love, but she knew the truth.

It was just Red being Red that made her want to be around the she werewolf every second of every day.

“Do you think its too weird to head over just to see her?” Dorothy wonders out loud as she rolls over onto her back stretching out her arms over her head like a cat lounging in a beam of sunlight then turns her head so she can be face to face with the only other being in the apartment.

Toto seems to consider this for a few seconds as he crawls closer once he sees his owner is awake. “I mean she’ll be working so obviously I can’t talk with her, but just seeing her would be better than nothing right?” the human reasons reaching over to give her pet a few loving scratches behind his ear then immediately hides her reddened face in her pillow when she realizes her question was more love blinded younger girl than a woman her own age.

“Oz help me. I’m such a mess.” She says her voice muffled because she refuses to lift her head from the shielding safety of the pillow.

Her dog’s wet tongue against her outstretched hand is enough to get her to laugh and sit up with a yawn that ends in a pleased groan as she rolled onto her front letting the sheets she was tanged in pull even tighter around her as she moved.

“What?” Dorothy laughs rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes with the heel of her hand while Toto lets out a series of barks that given her still sleepy state Dorothy was having trouble translating.

“Okay, then how about you just chose for me. How about that.” The western guardian of Oz proposed cutting her pet off mid yep. She didn’t mean for it to come out as cold as it was. It was just all of her earlier desires were quickly reigniting the longer she allowed her mind wandered to the reasons why her body was currently aching in the best of ways, only this time her true love wasn’t around to help her take care of any of them.

Toto quiets after one softer sounding whine as he rests his chin against Dorothy’s sheet tangled thigh. “I’m sorry buddy.” She backtracked at once dropping her eyes to the sheets in shame. The terrier at her side gives a soft woof in answer reaching over to leave a wet lick of a kiss against her cheek that she hoped meant she was forgiven.

“I guess even in Storybrooke I’m a little grumpy in the mornings huh?” she asks carding her hand in the soft fur of the pup’s back cracking a shy smile when Toto sneezes making him look like he was nodding “hopefully a shower will help.” She sighs while she swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up.

First stop was the dresser for a fresh change of clothes then over to the linen closet for a towel. She can feel Toto’s eyes following her as she moves yet he stays stretched out on top of the rumpled sheets his head on his paws. “I really am sorry for snapping.” She says kneeling, so she was more on his level. He leans his head into her hand nuzzling her palm with a little sigh and another licked kiss in understanding this one along her wrist.

“Gahhh Toto.” Dorothy laughs when the terrier suddenly pounces covering her face in kisses. Going by the pleased barks he gave when she rocked away from him, she was sure he was rather pleased with himself as he goes back to his lounged spot on the bed while she heads toward the bathroom.

The shower did help. A little.

“But I was mean when I said it, but I really was serious when I asked you to pick for me.” Dorothy explains on her way out of the bathroom. Freshly showered and redressed in a simple outfit of destressed dark washed blue jeans and a blue and black plaid button-up shirt she’d saved after ransacking Red’s closet her first visit. “So, say that you going to the door means we go see Red then going to….” She pauses looking around as she finishes pulling her hair back in a rather sloppy styled braid. “the kitchen means---.”

She didn’t get a chance to finish seeing as Toto was already hopping from the bed and padding toward the door.

“Oh, you are such a good boy.” Dorothy praises grabbing her jacket before following him.

****

She should have guessed that when it comes to her feelings toward Ruby Lucas that no amount of time standing under the spray of an incredibly chilly shower would even come close to cooling her desire long once she catches sight of her girlfriend in the diner front window.

It was innocent really. Emma and Hook’s daughter had just finished tossing something just out her toddler trapped in a highchair reach while out on a lunch date with her parents and Red the kind soul she was had crouched to retrieve it.

Dorothy was proud of herself standing out on the sidewalk just a normal person not a young woman currently wrestling with a growing desire to go drag the sweetly smiling waitress on the other side of the glass back to their shared apartment for the rest of the day. After all Red works too hard sometimes. She deserves a break and what better way to make sure she got the rest she deserved than to keep her as tangled up in their bed as they’d been last night?

Red’s eyes dart up to meet own her almost as if she had been able to hear the less than innocent thoughts swirling around the other woman’s head. Really if it wasn’t for Toto tugging at her pant leg to get her to move Dorothy was sure she would have spent at least another ten minutes just staring into the diner front window.

Instead of heading toward the front door, Dorothy takes the side street leading around back. After all she why would she want to take away the seat of a paying customer when she hadn’t come to eat only to ‘Ruby watch’ as Snow so jokingly called it.

Granny sends her a grateful smile from behind the counter as the farm girl turned wester guardian of Oz winds her way between customer crowded tables. Dorothy manages a shy smile of her own in return her cheeks burning pink considering she was sure the elder wolf could catch the cooling scent of Dorothy’s attraction for her granddaughter mixed with the scents of coffee, cooked food, and other scents filling the diner.

“Was wondering when we’d see you today.”

Dorothy gave a little shrug yet her gaze slips toward Red for several long seconds then back to meet Granny’s before she spoke: “I was homesick.”

Granny’s hand against her arm makes her stop on the way toward the kitchens pulling the younger woman into a rather tight but heartfelt hug. “Now shoo we have a lot of hungry people to feed.” She says sliding back into that take-charge grit that reminds the Kansas native so much of her own dear aunt as she was pushed toward the double doors toward the kitchen.

“Whatever you say, Granny.”

*****

“Did you really think you could hide from me forever?”

Despite herself, Dorothy laughs at the question while Red’s arms snake around her middle hooking her chin over the other woman’s shoulder. “I’m not hiding. I’m helping.” She corrected. She’d been good keeping to the kitchens the rest of the afternoon.

“I can see that.” Red praises nuzzling her face against her mate’s neck. “if I didn’t know any better you only stopped by to stress bake again.”

Dorothy was glade Red wasn’t able to catch her blush, “Granny didn’t seem to mind.”

“But I do.” Ruby pouts her hands sliding up and down her girlfriend’s sides as she spoke enjoying the rough feel of the stolen flannel against her palms. “I’ve missed you.”

“We’ve gotten to see each other off and on all afternoon Wolfie, remember? I haven’t just been slaving over a stove all afternoon I’ve also been helping out with the tables so you and Granny could have some time to breathe.”

Dorothy nearly draws blood biting her lip to hold back her moan at the low rumbling growl the reminder drew from her wolf. “Trust me we’ve appreciated it, but you’ve also been the biggest tease to this poor little wolf all day too.”

“Oh?”

Ruby chuckles low and rough sending an even hotter shot of desire slipping past Dorothy’s control as Red nodded her hair tickling Dorothy’s neck on each shake of her head. “Hm-Hum. I’ve been able to see you, hear you and smell you all day but I haven’t been able to _touch.”_

“I’ve also been thinking as well as cooking.” Dorothy defends her voice higher in pitch while she struggles to keep her cool making Red grin when her breathing shifted the second her wondering hands moved from caressing her sides and her back to her front this time under the offending layer keeping her from her mate’s warm skin.

Now maybe her mate will be able to see just a taste of how she has been feeling since her breathing ray of moonlight walking in this morning.

“Must be some serious thinking if I could sneak up on you like this.” Red muses her lips find the dip of Dorothy’s neck from behind while her short-trimmed nails scratch just enough to sting down her true love’s stomach earning a full-bodied shudder for her effort as more of the skin she could see grew even more flush in unspoken desire.

“Uh-hu.” Dorothy nodes redoubling her mental grip on her rekindling earlier need while Red reluctantly drops her arms allowing her to move out of her wolf’s tempting embrace. “I was just thinking about all the times before you and I met. About how I thought that I wouldn’t be able to find this….” The Oz hero confesses sliding the last tray of scones onto a cooling rack letting Red handle turning off the stove for her.

Ruby nods in understanding taking a few steps closer to the woman she loved as she dusts the last of the power sugar from her hands. “I know---I thought that after….” She hesitates her eyes downcast toward her shoes before peaking up at her waiting true love. “I thought that after Peter I’d lost all chances of ever loving anyone in that way again. Even if what Peter and I had was only that young love, first love deal,”

“But then you dropped into my life like the incredible woman you are.” Dorothy smiles moving to a brighter topic as she finishes cleaning off her worktable as she talked.

Red blushed her gaze turning shy now her teeth bit into her lower lip to stop herself from giggling. “More like you came storming into my life like the shot of crossbow-wielding moonlight I didn’t know I was looking for till I found you.”

The way they were standing now leaves Dorothy trapped between her smug-looking true love and a very unforgiving steel table that was digging a little more than desired into her lower back. Red’s hands move bracketing her sides as they move down her sides once more than coming to a stop at Dorothy’s hips smoothly coaxing the willing hero up, so she was now sitting on the countertop that had few minutes ago been her workstation.

“Ruby.”

The moaned breath of her name was about all the warning Red got before Dorothy’s mouth claimed her own in a rather sloppily given kiss but it's not like the wolf cares as she gives back as good as she was given.

“Sh—Ss--should st—ahh---.” Dorothy mutters surprising herself in her ability to remember words seeing as her wolf’s shirt had already been tossed away onto the floor leaving only her bra in covering her top half while Dorothy’s own flannel overshirt is left open while her bra had been pulled down enough to free her breasts to Red’s massaging touch while they trade even more wet promising kisses. “We’re in public Red.” Her own words sound hollow even to herself because really, she couldn’t decide who she was trying to convince. Herself or her greedy looking werewolf of a lover currently peppering her breasts with loving attention while Dorothy’s legs wrapped in a vice around her hips.

“We closed up ten minutes ago baby. Its just you and me now.” Dorothy’s hips grind against her stomach at the confession but she keeps going letting her teeth bite at the tight cords of her mate’s throat “Besides,” Ruby smiles licking and kissing her way up her mate’s throat toward her lips. “you can deny all you want,” Her wolf tisks “but I can smell you Kansas,” Dorothy gulped when Red’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips her eyes darkening even more as she takes an even deeper breathtaking in Dorothy’s arousal on the air as if to show her point.

“Humm your so wet already aren’t you baby?” Red grinned while her mate chews on her lower lip and would have clenched her thighs together if Red would move her hands to let her. God just the heat of her hand thought the denim of her jeans was enough to make Dorothy dizzy with even more desire. “I can taste how much you want this…. how much you want _me_.”

The way Red was leaning against her now, her breathing so shallow so not in control made Dorothy think hers wasn’t the only sweetness on the air but before she could move a hand to check just how wet this build-up was making the woman she loved Red’s hand had closed around her wrist keeping her away.

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

The lusty challenge has another twist of desire sending fully body shudders up and down Dorothy’s back while the wetness between her legs grows even harder to ignore. She hides a moan against Red’s shoulder her teeth biting into the fabric of the standing woman’s shirt while her hips grinding in unspoken longing against Red’s stomach. The movements nothing short of torture given the number of clothes keeping them separated.

Ruby’s free hand curls around Dorothy’s jaw making it harder to look away “Tell me I am wrong Dorotha.” Red’s eyes are almost completely black in desire and what little color is left is the tiniest slivers of gold around the edges of her eyes.

The sound of her full first name has a warning growl of her own slipping from between Dorothy’s clenched teeth.

The wolf’s smile grows against her mate’s mouth her eyes sliding closed savoring the sound as she tugs her pray closer to the edge of the table needing more room to work with as she tugs at the clasp of her jeans her hand slides behind the last of the barriers keeping her from her prize. “There you are…..” she purrs at the same time her searching fingers curl possessively around the positively drenched source of heat between her mate’s thighs.

The hand Dorothy had let drop back against the table was now curled white-knuckled against the edge while she muffles a moan against her girlfriend’s shoulder feeling the fabric ripping under her teeth when she bits down to keep as quiet as she can. Her other hand moves in between them to grip Red’s trapped wrist holding it in place as she rolls her hips into Red’s palm needing more friction.

“P…Pl…..Please…...”

The smile she gets in return as the couple’s eyes meet is the closest to full-on predatory as any wolf can manage while still being human causing Dorothy’s hips to buck harder than ever against her hand. “Well since you asked so nice.” Ruby agrees her answer earning nothing but a broken half sob half whine when she pulls her trapped hand from the heat she longed for. “Sshh, baby.” She calms burying her nose in her mate’s hair before she gives in rips her pants down and spends the rest of the day keeping her mate pinned to the table in the back of her grandmother's ghost town of a diner while she greedily licks up every bit of lusty wetness, she could pull from between her lover’s trembling thighs.

She wants to get in a little more teasing before any of that fun starts up.

“Like you said.” She reminds dragging her fingers out of the front of her mate’s jeans. Her own resolve threatened to break when she licks the collected juices from sliding down her fingers. “Too pub….”

The icy chill of the smooth metal table hits the warm unprotected flesh of her back before she could finish.

“You’re the one that started this Lucas,” Dorothy tisks her pants having joined the forgotten clothes scattered on the floor around the table as she crawls over her pinned wolf. “So either fin…..”

Dorothy didn’t get to finish even forming her threat seeing as Red’s leg had pried its way between her slick thighs pressing unforgivingly close against her center bringing a string of pleasured curses instead.

“Oh, don’t worry your pretty self about that Kansas,” Ruby promises her hands sliding painfully pleasingly tight into Dorothy’s hips while her leg begins to move pulling a few more cursed moans from her lover’s throat above her. “The question is what are you going to do when your too tired to magic us home so Granny will catch us when she comes back in the morning?”

The other woman’s answer was swallowed in a sloppy giggled kiss as hands continued to wonder over naked flesh while twin moans of pleasure fill the empty diner.


End file.
